


Dearest Wolfgang

by Waistcoat35



Category: Classical Music RPF, Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Composers being idiots in love, Epistolary, Fluff, M/M, May link back historically, Nicknames, Romance, Written for classica-mozart's competition on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waistcoat35/pseuds/Waistcoat35
Summary: When Mozart found the first note taped to his bedroom door, fluttering in a breeze from the open window, he couldn't resist a grin.





	Dearest Wolfgang

**Author's Note:**

> This is done for classica-mozart's BetoMotsu competition on tumblr. I've been wanting to try an epistolary fic for a while since I've had good marks for similar things at school, and I hope I pulled this off pretty well. I hope you like it!

Mozart finds the first one taped haphazardly to his door, a hastily scribbled little message on the back of a used envelope. It's fluttering lightly in the breeze coming from the hallway's open window, and he fears it will come unstuck if he doesn't pick it up quickly. He eases the tape from the wood, hoping it doesn't leave any marks (Kanae's nagged him enough for one day,) before lowering his eyes to the words.  
_Wolf_  
_The girl wishes for you to cease rollerskating in her hallways. You'd best listen to her this time - if you are kicked out, I will be without a companion - or at least, one who does not endlessly prattle about such trivialities as love, or think of nothing but rent._  
_Beethes._  
_P.S: I know you're the one who took my neckerchief. Give it back. Now.  
_ He grins and gives a small snicker. Beethes won't get it back without a fight. Besides, he was bored and Lud-kun was too busy to do anything with him! But still - he giggles - it was sort of fun to find the little message stuck to his door.


End file.
